This invention relates to a snap-on module that allows for adding a sensor (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID) reader) or an antenna (e.g., directional antenna) to a mobile device, such as a handheld computer. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to a method and apparatus for combining the snap-on module to a rearward end of the mobile device while conveniently locating the sensor or antenna at a forward end of the mobile device.
Currently, there are two prevalent approaches for incorporating tag-reading technology within a handheld computer: offering a (RFID) reader that assembles to the rearward end of the handheld computer; or integrating the RFID reader into the handheld computer. The externally assembled RFID reader typically includes a large and bulky plastic case to contain the necessary equipment for the purposes of tag-reading. Further, the location of the externally assembled RFID reader is less than ideal, as the equipment (e.g., antenna or sensor) within the plastic case is positioned at the rearward end of the handheld computer. This inconvenient positioning causes an operator to renegotiate the orientation of the handheld computer each time the directional antenna communication or tag-reading functionality is to be employed.
The integrated RFID reader, located internally to the handheld computer, includes various other drawbacks. For instance, packing the necessary equipment (to carry a tag-reading or directional communication) internally within a case of the handheld computer reduces the number of configurations to which the handheld computer may be adapted. As such, in light of the shortcomings associated with the conventional practices of providing an RFID reader to a handheld computer, the applicants have identified a need to selectively install a snap-on module to the handheld computer while locating a sensor or antenna at a forward end of the handheld computer.